warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 12
Hoofdstuk 12 "Vaarwel Veder! Ik hoop dat we je nog eens ontmoeten." Veder knorde."Heel waarschijnlijk." zei ze sarcastisch."Goede reis hè!" riep ze hen humeurig na. Stormpoot glimlachte en hij en zijn vrienden wandelden verder. De waterval was heel dichtbij. Stormpoot kon hem horen ruisen."Denk je dat de Clan me nog zou willen?" vroeg Ada aarzelend. Ze liep naast hem nu Sneeuwzang voorop ging om te kijken of ze eventuele valstrikken zag."Dat weet ik niet." zei Stormpoot eerlijk."Ik hoop dat je een echte leerling mag worden. De Clan kan altijd extra krijgers gebruiken." Ada knikte bedachtzaam."Dat zou ik wel willen. Geef jij me dan les?" Stormpoot lachtte."Nee gekkie, dat doet een mentor. Maar we kunnen wel samen trainen, jagen en op patrouilles gaan. We moeten gewoon geluk hebben." Ada bloosde."Oh. En Appelceder was jouw mentor, hè? Was hij goed in les geven?" Stormpoot knikte."Heel goed. Misschien krijg jij Meidoornlicht als mentor, tenzij ze zwanger is wanneer we terugkomen. Of misschien heeft ze al kittens. We zijn al een hele tijd hier in de Sterrenwereld." Ada trok met haar oor."Maar Vlekkepoot volgt haar overal rond. Is zij dan niet haar leerling?" Stormpoot knikte."Ja, dat is ze. Vlekkepoot en Heemstpoot- je weet wel, Sneeuwzang's leerling- zijn kittens uit Lijsterzang's eerste nestje. Er was nog één kit, Braamkit, maar die is gestorven aan een groenhoest. Hij was allergisch aan kattenkruid dus kon hij niet genezen worden." Ada slaakte een melevend geluidje."Waar was ik? O ja, Vlekkepoot en Heemstpoot. Ze zijn de oudste leerlingen dus het zou me niets verbazen moest Vlekkenpoot zodra we terugkomen krijger worden. Ze is heel slim en talentvol en ze heeft al alle vecht- en jachtbewegingen onder de knie. Heemstpoot moet wel nog even wachten met het verdienen van haar medicijnkatnaam omdat ze een tijdje ziek was terwijl Vlekkepoot leerling gemaakt werd, dus moest zij langer wachten." Ada knikte."Oké, ik hoop dat ik Meidoornlicht krijg. Ze is aardig. Maar wat als zij het niet wordt?" Stormpoot haalde zijn schouders op."Hoogstwaarschijnlijk een van de jongere krijgers. Misschien krijg je zelfs Vlekkepoot als zij tegen dan al krijger is. Als we het over de jonge krijgers van dit moment hebben; misschien Taanwolk of Veenhart. Zij waren samen leerlingen, maar ze zijn wel geen familie. Ze zijn wel aardig, maar Taanwolk is soms verstrooid en Veenhart schept graag op." Ada keek hem met een scheef kopje aan."Mag je wel zo praten over oudere katten?" Stormpoot werd rood."Ehm nee.. maar nu zijn ze niet in de buurt, dus maakt het uit?" Ada lachtte."Ik denk het wel!" giechelde ze. In het SchaduwClankamp was de zoektocht naar Ada, Stormpoot en Sneeuwzang gestaakt. Heemstpoot zat treurig bij het medicijnhol te kijken. Meidoornlicht voelde zich onveilig met zo'n jonge en onzekere medicijnkatleerling. Zou Sneeuwzang ooit nog terugkomen? Heemstpoot's training was nog niet volledig klaar, wie moest haar nou les geven? Roggevlam trippelde naar Meidoornlicht toe."Hallo, lieveling!" zei hij opgewekt. Zijn partner snorde en drukte zich tegen hem aan."Hoe is het met de kits?" vroeg hij."Ze zijn al groot!" zei Meidoornlicht, een beetje onzeker."Ik vraag me af wanneer ik zal jongen. Het kan niet lang meer duren." er trok een schaduw over Roggevlam's gezicht."Laten we hopen dat Sneeuwzang tegen dan terug is. Het voelt niet goed, alleen maar een medicijnkatleerling om zorg voor je te dragen." Meidoornlicht haalde haar schouders op. Lijsterzang en Kersenlicht hebben al veel ervaring. Dit zijn al hun tweede nestjes. Zij kunnen me ook helpen." Roggevlam knikte."Je bent mooi en sterk." zei Roggevlam blij."En onze kits worden de beste krijgers ooit!" Meidoornlicht glimlachtte gelukkig."Je wordt een geweldige vader." stelde ze vast."En jij een geweldige moeder!" snorde haar partner."Ik moet gaan jagen. Zal ik iets voor je meebrengen?" Meidoornlicht lachtte."Doe maar geen moeite hoor. Jaag maar naar believen en kom terug wanneer je zin hebt. Dan kun je een feestmaal hebben vanavond!" Roggevlam porde haar."''Wij ''zullen een feestmaal hebben vanavond!" hij draaide zich om en draafde naar de kampingang."Tot later!" riep hij nog. Dan was hij verdwenen. Meidoornlicht rilde nu hij weg was en zijn lichaam haar niet meer verwarmde. ''Ik ga naar de kraamkamer. ''Besloot ze. Het was warm in de struik van de kraamkamer, maar tegelijkertijd was er luchtcirculatie en was de lucht er zuurstofvrij. De zachte geur van melk hing in de lucht. Meidoornlicht zou niet weten of het die van haarzelf, of van Kersenlicht was. Lijsterzang's jongen konden al zonder melk, en dus had zij er geen meer. Kersenlicht lag knus in een hoek op haar mosnest. Aan haar buik lagen Varenkit en Echokit net te slapen. Ze waren beiden lichter dan hun moeder, maar toch leken ze sterk op elkaar. Echokit had de langharige pels van haar moeder, maar zij was niet zo donker. Varenkit had de cyperse strepen en vlekken van zijn vader, Modderstreep, maar die was ook langharig. Daarom was het vreemd dat hun zoon een korthaar was, de enige in het gezin. Meidoornlicht geeuwde op het moment dat Lijsterzang binnen kwam trippelen met Magnoliakit, Rooskit en Leeuwenkit op de hielen. Zij werden gevolgd door Vlekkepoot, die naar haar mentor toewandelde."Sparster vertelde dat ik zo gauw mogelijk krijger ga worden!" zei ze trots."Fijn voor je." zei Meidoornlicht, een tikje vermoeid."Dan moet je niet van mentor veranderen. Het spijt me dat ik net kits draag wanneer ik een leerling heb, Vlekkepoot." de schildpadpoes lachtte."Dat geeft niet! Nu wordt ik misschien des te sneller krijger!" zei ze opgewekt."Ik wens je veel succes met de proef om te zien of je klaar bent." zei Meidoornlicht."Die vind vanmiddag plaats!" maakte haar leerling bekend."Sparster zelf gaat toekijken!" Meidoornlicht knipperde verrast met haar ogen."Dat is vreemd. Doe je best, hè! Misschien kun je nu nog iets eten." Vlekkepoot schudde haar kop."Ik jaag beter met een lege maag." zei ze."Oké dan." gaf Meidoornlicht toe."Ga nu maar, gekkerd! Ik ben moe!" zei ze. Vlekkepoot grijnsde en liep weg. Lijsterzang had zich net geïnstalleerd in haar mosbed."Alles goed daar in die buik?" informeerde ze terwijl ze een protesterende Rooskit een wasbeurt gaf."Ja hoor. Geen beweging, geen pijn." meldde Meidoornlicht."Mooi zo." reageerde de rosse moederkat."Ik hoop dat Sneeuwzang terug is wanneer je tijd eraan komt, Meidoornlicht." fluisterde ze toen. Kersenlicht bromde instemmend. Hoofdstuk 11 ���� Hoofdstuk 13 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Nacht van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm